wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-06-06 SmackDown
The June 6, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on June 3, 2008 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Episode Summary Vickie Guerrero announces a new women's title While our fans and Superstars alike anticipate how the upcoming Draft will change things in WWE, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero didn't wait until draft day to announce a brand new SmackDown women's title—the Divas Championship. The GM also wasted no time in allowing seven Divas to compete for an opportunity at the new title by setting up a qualifying Golden Dreams Match. Eve interviewed Cousin Sal & Jimmy Kimmel Eve Torres kept trying to ask Cousin Sal questions about the match, but Jimmy Kimmel kept stepping in and answering for him. Kimmel said he already has Cousin Sal’s next opponent lined up – and in comes the Big Show. Sal put his Cousin Jimmy in a headlock and Big Show had to pull him off. La Familia backstage La Familia was getting pumped up for their match, but Edge pulled Chavo Guerrero aside for a private talk. Edge said he was going to be Chavo’s “Uncle Edge” soon and wanted Chavo to be his best man. Edge said he and Vickie were going to have three girls and four or five boys and they will all be Chavo’s cousins. Golden Dreams Match Michelle McCool, Cherry, Kelly Kelly, Victoria, Natalya, Maryse and Layla all fought tough—attempting to grab the gleaming gold star hanging from a pole in the specialty match—but it was Natalya who came out on top and will now compete for the new title. 8-Man Tag Team Match SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero has certainly taken center stage lately—and usually her actions have generated a chorus of boos from our fans. From stripping Undertaker of his title and banning him from WWE, to announcing the date of her wedding to Edge (July 11 on SmackDown), to announcing the new WWE Diva Championship, to forcing Batista to compete in a lopsided Eight-Man Tag Team Match to protect his opportunity for a World Heavyweight Title Match—WWE's only female GM is sure shaking things up. On a star-studded night in the City of Angels, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero and new World Heavyweight Champion Edge had every intention of celebrating numerous accomplishments: the Rated-R Superstar winning back the gold in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match at One Night Stand, the blockbuster announcement of the couple's July 11 wedding on SmackDown, and the end of Undertaker's WWE tenure. Batista crashed the party, however, and brought "The Family" back to reality—issuing a challenge to the new champion. The GM decided that she would grant The Animal his title opportunity, but only if he could walk away victorious from an Eight-Man Tag Team Match later in the night. In typical fashion, Guerrero & Edge named two stipulations of the match: Batista's partners would be hand-picked by the GM and should he lose, The Animal would never be allowed to challenge Edge for the gold again. Alongside Nunzio, Funaki & Colin Delaney, Batista made sure that his chances at the title would not suffer the same fate as Undertaker's career, much to the disgust of his team's opponents—Edge, Chavo Guerrero, Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder. With Vickie at ringside, Batista made sure his victory sent a clear message to the Ultimate Opportunist and his power-wielding bride-to-be: I'm coming for the gold. But for Batista to have any chance against the new World Champion, the authoritative General Manager and the rest of "The Family," he will have to watch his back—a task that would be difficult for any Superstar. The Animal has been backed into a corner many times in his career and has managed to come out on top. But after witnessing what transpired with Undertaker, one of the most resilient Superstars in WWE history, even Batista has to be worried about going up against the growing power of "The Family"—even if he has shown no fear to this point. When will Batista officially challenge Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship? Will The Animal's plans to regain the gold be thwarted by the upcoming WWE Draft? Can SmackDown's power couple, Edge & Vickie, make Batista suffer the same way they did The Phenom? And now that Chavo Guerrero has been chosen as Edge's best man, will more wedding details be revealed in the coming weeks? WWE on AT&T exclusive video WWE Hall of Famer "Rowdy" Roddy Piper never leaves his audience wanting and there is no telling what he will do next. In his latest feat, he lent all his experience into training Cousin Sal of "The Jimmy Kimble Show" to show how to successfully defeat Santino Marella. But it was backstage, after the match, that Piper proved he was still the Rowdiest Superstar in town. Eve caught up with who was excited to introduce his new protégé. Results * "Golden Dreams" Match: Natalya def. Cherry, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maryse, Michelle McCool, & Victoria (02:25) * 8-Man Tag Team Match: Batista, Colin Delaney, Funaki & Nunzio def. La Familia (Chavo Guerrero, Curt Hawkins, Edge & Zack Ryder) (w/ Bam Neely & Vickie Guerrero) (10:28) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Cherry Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Natalya Category:Victoria Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Layla Category:Maryse Category:WWE television episodes